


In Your Eyes, I See Beauty

by victuurikatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ...yet, A Little Spice and Everything Nice, Alternate Universe, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Long Haired Vitya is best Vitya, M/M, Vicchan Lives, beauty blogger au, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is a man with many talents. Named the Russian Emperor of Cosmetics, he goes into his next quarter of work feeling listless but nevertheless continues forward. Aware of what his obligations are, his inspiration continues to dwindle and one simply cannot create without it. One day, he receives a fan email urging him to collaborate with a fellow beauty blogger, Katsuki Yuuri, whose specialty is nail art. Being the Emperor meant being absolutely flawless in all aspects, but his nails were a catastrophe and that needed to change. It's a highlight that Yuuri runs a nail art series called "Nikiforov inspired Nails" and Viktor is both touched and amazed by the art he's is able to create. It takes him just 10 minutes to book his flight over with Aeroloft, he wants to see this art in action and to be taken where the next adventure awaits him.





	In Your Eyes, I See Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/gifts).



> **For the wonderful Tati of the WWV server (*ˊ♡⁾⁾⁾)**  
>  Once upon a time an AU was born in the prompts channel: _AU where they’re both beauty bloggers. Viktor’s known for hair and makeup, but people keep commenting on his videos about his nails being a mess and he should learn from Yuuri, a new nail artist who has beautiful nails and designs but never comes from behind the camera_  
>  And thus this story is born!  
> Special thanks to @Adrianna99 for being the beta for this chapter!  
> And to the WWV server for enabling my prompt hoarding madness. 
> 
> [Commissioned art](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1b5beb45576a768fa873bebbae10b418/tumblr_pl6c61KZD61wpv358_540.jpg) by [@ghostlybl](https://ghostlybl.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!

“Congratulations Vitya, we did well this quarter. You’ve exceeded all of the merchandising tier goals, and we’re backlogged well into next spring. Do you have any ideas on what you’d like your next move to be?” Yakov asked. 

Viktor stared directly behind Yakov, idly wondering the answer to that question himself. He came back to center and flashed him that same generic smile that wooed his audience while hiding his true feelings. Why couldn’t he get himself to say something was missing?

“Whatever you think is best, I’ll do it.” Viktor perked up. 

“Very well then.”Yakov said, before filing through a pile of reports. “If we want to keep the momentum going, we’ll need to increase production for your next holiday palette, as well as limited edition merchandise. What did you want to create?” 

“Is there a list?” Viktor questioned. 

“I sent it to you weeks ago.” Yakov retorted. 

Viktor kept the same smile on as he laughed and took out his phone. He scrolled through to find the very email Yakov was going on about. He had starred it but never went back to it. 

“You know my mind just comes and goes. My apologies.” Viktor said nonchalantly. 

Yakov looked at the man before him, curious about his body language. He'd had Viktor as a client for the past 7 years, due to admiring both his work ethnic and this undeniable charm he possessed. Though they were at the point complete punctuality and sharpness for these meetings, Yakov noticed that Viktor had more concealer on than usual under his eyes, the usual highlight on his cheeks were less spectacular, and the more he droned on about business the more he could see tiny flickers of what he believed to be disinterest continued to show. He sighed as he folded his hands together.

“I can give you a few days to think it through.” Yakov sniffed. “But for now, you’re needed in the studio for your next video. Unless there's something you want to discuss.” 

Viktor peeked up at Yakov after falling under another spell, of what volition he couldn't quite decipher. He was tired and every muscle in his body cried out for him to seek the rest he desperately needed after a few nights of staying up and wondering which mask to wear next. But Viktor simply rose from his seat and shook hands with Yakov before bringing him in for a hug. “Thank you for all you’ve done thus far for me, Yakov. Having you as a manager has been a delight.” 

He means it for the most part.

Yakov smirked before patting Viktor on the back. “Your domination is just the beginning, Vitya, keep at it. And sincerely, if there's anything you need to talk about, my door is open.” 

Viktor excused himself and left with a simple wave. As soon as the oak doors closed behind him, he leaned against them releasing a rush of air. He was tired, but he knew what was expected of him. He needed to push onward. 

Fully composed, Viktor made his way to the isolated recording room where the brilliantly white screen greeted him. The lights were already spotlit on the station that Viktor generally worked on. A production assistant came rushing towards him to hand off a pile of papers explaining which product he would be reviewing today, what his talking points would be, to always remember to smile, and to give his sharp and honest opinion. 

He took a seat on his aptly appropriate throne, his fans had dubbed him the Russian Emperor of Cosmetics after all. He looked directly into the camera waiting for the director to count down for his cue, vividly piercing blue eyes bore into the lense determined to perform at his best once again. 

Each beauty video had the same signature flair, Viktor’s hair would start off in a bun, he’d wave a salutation to his followers and then enrapture them with his signature wink. If the video was centralized around makeup he would showcase a new palette from another company who begged for the exposure. When his looks were complete, he would pose in different angles for the camera much to everyone’s delight. 

_“Ah what mask will they enjoy next?_ ” Viktor wondered as he wiped away the latest product to expose his bare skin. 

Typically they would try to record as many as three videos in a set time just to be able to keep up with demand. Sometimes he adored the product, other times they were deemed complete trash and he would find himself running to the nearest spa to try to alleviate the damage with a facial. 

If the video was centralized around hair, he would gently pull at the hair tie holding his luscious locks in, a waterfall of silver falls and dazzles, mostly in slow motion thanks to editing. It’d been amazing that he was able to maintain it for so long. Often Viktor thought his locks was his most beloved signature, and as much as it aided in his notoriety he wished there were times he could rant about how annoying it was to ensure there was no knots, not having to worry about whether or not his ends weren’t split or dead, or wonder whether or not he used just enough product to make sure it stayed shiny and soft. 

Despite it all, Viktor knew there was a whole world of people who wanted to rush their hands through it. It’d gone on this way for years and his subscribers kept piling in. Endorsements were showered onto him and partners scrambled to get a cut of the beauty guru King himself, and while that part afforded him the best quality of product and lifestyle, it was starting to get lonelier the higher and higher he rose. 

"And cut! Perfect as always, Viktor!" The director exclaimed.

* * *

One day, while doing his morning face mask routine, Viktor had decided to go through his email, stumbling upon a message marked: **WE GOTTA TALK ABOUT YOUR NAILS**. At first he thought it was spam but being curious by nature he clicked on it and scoured through the message from a fan. This wasn't his first foray with fans questioning the state of his nails which is why he always asked the production team to do their best not to linger too long on close up shots involving his hands. Regardless of how careful they were however, his fans were vigilant and quick to point out even one blemish. 

He settled into his space with Makkachin in between his legs and read the email, it started by stating how as usual how much they loved his content, but they noticed as much as all of his other features were taken care of, noticeably his fingernails were still left in the dust. Viktor grimaced as he read that line, staring at this stubby nails. The fan made sure to even include a close up screenshot of Viktor holding onto a foundation bottle, signs of ragged and bitten nails displayed. 

Truthfully, he enjoyed a good mani/pedi but he was often forgetful and had an awful habit of biting his nails that would destroy the treatment in less than a day. 

Viktor was about to close out the email when he noticed in huge bold lettering that they were making a plea for him to check out another bloggers work. This particular artist never showed their face on screen but the nail art spoke for itself and it just so happened that they ran a series dedicated to the looks Viktor would create. 

“ _He’s an amazing nail artist but enjoys his privacy. His series Nikiforov Inspired Nails made me think **AHH THEY SHOULD ABSOLUTELY COLLABORATE. **** **Please consider it!”****_ The email concluded. 

****

****

********

Pasted at the end of the email was the link to the aforementioned beauty bloggers work. He checked out the name, Katsuki Yuuri. He'd never heard of him before, he must have been new. With one single click a world of color flashed before Viktor’s eyes, different variants of nail art in both style and length displayed. This fan was also hyper correct, the camera angle this artist Katsuki Yuuri seemed to work with was always filming from the neck down. Hundreds of videos populated in his content and all of them failed to show a face. The most amazing part was he was able to complete both hands flawlessly every time.

He clicked on the Nikiforov Inspired Nails series, seeing posts marked close to the beginning of his debut as a beauty blogger. So he was aware of him and a huge fan at that! How had Viktor not been aware of him after so many years? The series highlighted the different styles Viktor tried out, embellishing colors of gold and fuchsia seemed to be in every other video. 

Then he stopped at a particularly recent video where Yuuri created nail art based on a winter prince theme Viktor had done. He was absolutely captivated by the way his hands moved and created, captivated by how he held the nail polish bottle, and he realized he wanted him to salvage his nail beds, while also hopefully being the first to unveil his identity.

Viktor scrolled to the contact information for Yuuri, hands flourishing over the keyboard as he wrote, “ _Loved your Nikiforov series. How about we do a special video where you get to work on me exclusively? Talk soon, xx_ ”

It takes two weeks for a response. Viktor only knows this from obsessively checking for a reply and being greeted with disappointment. He would have let it slide had he not gotten the notifications that Yuuri was still uploading new content every other day!

Was he being ignored? Viktor had half the mind to send another message, maybe something went wrong with the first, until he saw the email he’d been waiting for. 

> _Mr. Nikiforov,_
> 
> _I’m sorry this response is delayed. I’ve been backed up at my personal salon as well as taking new requests. Truthfully, I wasn’t sure I was being pranked until my assistant confirmed the origin of your email to be directly linked to you. It would be an honor to work on you._
> 
> _The next time you’re in town, please consider visiting my salon Nails by Yu-Topia. I will always have a spot waiting for you. Hope to hear from you soon._
> 
> -Yuuri

Viktor reread the email three times, wrote down the salon name, and did more research on Yuuri who was based in Japan. It only took him another 10 minutes before he was arranging a flight out with Aeroflot. 

“Makkachin, we’re going on a new adventure!” Viktor exclaimed.

* * *

It was an ordinary day at Nails by Yu-Topia, clients were calling in droves begging to be seen by Yuuri on one line, while the other line was buzzing with endorsement opportunities for Yuuri. And Phichit was at the helm. He had the knack for business and loved the rush of fulfilling a client's request. Yuuri often called Phichit the dazzling Prince of the business, and with his extroverted charm he was essential to running a tight ship. Phicihit loved the thrill of working in the salon because of all the walks of life that came in. But on this seemingly ordinary day, he would soon realize it was an incredibly out of ordinary day, the moment the familiar storefront bell rang and the person entering the doors was beyond the ordinary.

Phichit was on his feet ready to greet the client but this particular client blew him out of the water, he nearly tripped over his feet. He couldn’t see his signature locks, but he knew just from the stature, and only knowing this particular stature due to how many times Yuuri brandished photos of him in front of his face, that this was someone no one was expecting.

_Viktor Nikiforov was here._

“Hi! I’m Viktor Nikiforov!” Viktor exclaimed as he briefly lowered his sunglasses and blue eyes winked back at Phichit. “My assistant said I should be here for an appointment with Yuuri at 11?” 

Phichit rushed back to the scheduling computer, scrolled through to find the appointment book and saw that designated at that exact time with Yuuri was someone entirely different. The assistant had made the appointment under a pseudonym, ‘Georgi Popovich’. 

“Damn... Yuuri was so excited to work on the Evil Witch of Cosmetics too.” Phichit muttered under his breath. 

He did his best to compose himself, before flashing Viktor a brilliant smile. He grabbed for brochures, color samples, design samples, everything one would need to decipher what direction they wanted their nails to go in before ushering Viktor to the most glorious nail polish collection wall he’d ever seen. 

Yuuri prided himself in collecting and using only the best polish and he arranged them personally based on paintings that piqued his interest. The piece for this month was Irises by Vincent Van Gogh. Just where did he find the time to get this done?

Enthralled, Viktor found his hands trailing up to touch the cool glass. 

“Please choose any color you’d like, there is no limit to what Yuuri can do.” Phichit said, beaming with pride. 

As soon as Phichit caught a peek at Viktor’s stubby and uneven nails, he grabbed the Russian’s hand without a second thought, studying and observing the canvas that awaited Yuuri today. He whistled in the way that signaled disbelief. Viktor blushed and quickly withdrew his hand back, embarrassed that he hadn’t thought to at least buff his nails. 

“You don’t think he’ll turn me away for these, do you?” Viktor asked slightly nervous. 

It nearly stunned Phichit down to his core, he didn't think Viktor Nikiforov could ever be nervous. He shook his head, a smirk laced on his lips. “Trust me he’s dealt with worse. He has to give pedicures to the elderly gentlemen in town, and whew it is an ordeal!” He reassured him. 

Comforted by the thought, Viktor decided to settle on a mixture of pastel pink and gold polish, the design he decided could be completely up to Yuuri. Led by Phichit through the salon where other workers and patrons were lively chatting in a language that was still too uniquely warbled for him, Viktor made sure the coast was clear to not elicit any mass hysteria until he made it to Yuuri’s station. He also made a mental note to catch up on his Duolingo studying that he had only just started while he was on the long plane ride over. 

Once they made it to Yuuri’s station, which was secured all the way in the back and noticeably bigger than the other stations, he exhaled and removed his sunglasses and hat. A brilliant waterfall of silver hair fell to the middle of his back and Phichit could only stare with his mouth agape. 

Viktor took a seat as Phichit shook out of his reverie said, “Yuuri will be out momentarily, enjoy!” 

As Phichit disappears into the backroom, Viktor takes a moment to study his surroundings. The station is a monochrome design, everything looks futuristic and he suddenly worries about whether or not Yuuri might actually be a robot rather human. The sleek design however is stunning and every wall is draped in artwork that is just as astounding as the last. 

He doesn’t know how much time passes, but Viktor could hear small shuffling from beside him, along with some pleas from Phichit to take him seriously. 

“This isn’t a prank Yuuri, seriously it’s-” Phichit murmurs hurriedly. 

Suddenly a man appears before him, smaller in stature in both height and width. It appeared that Yuuri was finally standing before him. Viktor noted a white mask covering from his chin just up to his cheekbones, and saw raven black hair and sparkling honey brown eyes behind blue framed lenses staring at him in wonder. Those eyes could have popped out his head at any moment with how intently he was staring. 

He seemed frozen in his spot and Viktor couldn’t help but feel utterly self conscious. Was his foundation wearing off? Perhaps his mascara was running? He offered his best camera ready smile before extending a hand to him. 

“Yuuri, I’m assuming? I don’t really know what you look like from the neck up so I’m taking a guess based off of your beautiful nails.” Viktor said. 

He noted they were a deep black with red lining, small diamond studs cascading in an obscure angle at the tip. Yuuri nodded and Viktor could swear he could see red showing through the white fabric of the mask. Yuuri was shell-shocked, that wasn’t too surprising, but what did surprise Viktor was how he managed to recover.

With a quick clearing of his throat, Yuuri took Viktor’s hand firmly in his own and shook hands. A sudden spark stung at both of their palms. Shaken, but determined, Yuuri pushed forward. 

“P-please, take a seat.” Yuuri offered as he took his place on the other side of the table. His voice was stunning. 

Viktor did as he was told and watched as Yuuri grabbed the supplies he would need to get started on the process. Viktor placed his polish options down on counter surface and found himself folding his arms together, trying to obstruct the view of his hands. 

Yuuri tapped on the center of the station to bid Viktor to place his hands down. He brought a small lamp over to shine over his hands as he studied his nail beds closely. They weren’t as bad as some of the patrons he’d dealt with, but it would certainly take some time to shape them just right. 

Viktor couldn’t help but notice how steady and strong Yuuri’s hands were. How did they manage to do such a delicate art? 

“These colors are fantastic.” Yuuri said, attempting to make small talk even though he feared his nervous sweating would threaten to seep into his palms. 

“I think I remember seeing them being used in your series about me.” Viktor said coyly. 

Yuuri’s hands faltered slightly as he looked up at Viktor. This felt like a dream. The process of doing his manicure is seamless, the aspect of even doing a manicure for him was priceless! They talk back and forth about the process and how Yuuri came to have a shop of his very own. Yuuri tells him that it’s a family business that his mother built from the ground up, and that he had always loved watching her create nail art growing up. 

“So you took over.” Viktor stated, watching as Yuuri applied the delicate acrylic tips. He had decided to go for a little bit of length. 

Yuuri nodded before saying, “My sister and I are co-owners, and because of my success recently with my blog, my mother’s thankfully been able to retire.” 

Viktor can’t see it, but from the way Yuuri’s eyes crinkled in joy, he could sense he was smiling underneath the mask. 

“Say, do you keep your mask on all the time?” Viktor asked abruptly. 

Yuuri looked over at him, laughing nervously. “There’s a lot of fumes here so I do it to protect myself.” He said. "For my health." 

“I’m telling you Yuuri, shed away that insecurity blanket. You’re a criminal for hiding that face!” Phichit bantered as he strode past the station. 

Yuuri nearly messed up the pattern he was tracing on Victor’s nail at the comment. Viktor couldn’t help but snicker. 

“He’s quite the character.” Viktor said. 

“And a pain in my side, but the best assistant and hair stylist I could have ever hoped.” Yuuri replied. 

A hair stylist? That was even more intriguing. “Has he ever done your hair?” Viktor asked. 

Yuuri nodded before putting his complete concentration on applying the lacquered layer of polish from Viktor’s bottom base up to the acrylic tip. When he’s satisfied with how it looked, gleaming brown eyes greet Viktor before he says, “What do you think so far?” 

Viktor looked tentatively at his completed nail compared to the others that were blank canvases. He started to see that Yuuri was putting his all into making his own nails a piece of work to admired. And somehow that made him feel even more justifiably beautiful than before. 

“It’s perfect.” Viktor whispered in awe. 

Encouraged, Yuuri’s eyes crinkle up in joy once again, and it drives Viktor crazy that he can’t attach that expression to a set of lips, even a nose. Did Yuuri have a cute nose? The rest of the manicure was spent talking about their daily routines,Viktor learns about how Yuuri is a night owl and generally doesn’t get to the salon at a proper hour. He uses that prime time to create new ideas for videos, and when he’s satisfied the content is good enough he’ll rest. 

“Why would you ever think the content wouldn’t be good? I’ve seen your work. I’m seeing it now even!” Viktor laughed. 

Yuuri studied both of Viktor’s completed hands and delicately guides them to the UV-drying unit. A purple hue shines over Viktor’s pale skin. “I think there’s a saying that goes we’re our own worst critic. I empathize with that a lot.” 

When Viktor’s nails are completely dry, he looks at them in complete awe, wanting to grab for his phone and immediately post it on his feed. But a sudden shiver runs down his spine, he never told Yakov he was taking this impromptu trip. It might be best to stay low. 

Before Viktor has time to react, Yuuri takes hold of his completed hands and puts two spurts of lavender lotion on Viktor’s palms. Strong fingers followed through as he massaged from the hilt of Viktor’s wrists to the supple form of his forearms and then back down to his finger tips. 

“Is this necessary?” Viktor asked, doing his best to keep his voice steady. 

Yuuri nodded before the same warm brown eyes met him. “I can stop if you want me to?” He inquired. 

Viktor quickly shook his head and watched as Yuuri continued. Throughout the entire manicure, Viktor concluded that not only was he skillful at the craft but he was intensely concentrated all the way through. Just from the detailing of patterns and the way he never once nicked at his cuticles or had any need to use nail polish remover from accidentally staining his skin. He was truly at the peak of the craft, a master of his own terms. 

When it was over, Viktor donned on his hat and sunglasses again to keep up with the anonymity. He couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t want it to be over. Yuuri seemed pleased with his work as delighted eyes met his. They walked together to the front of the salon where Viktor brandished a black credit card before Yuuri waved his hands up. 

“Please, I insist on covering this. It’s on the house” Yuuri said completely grateful. 

Viktor looked to Phichit and Yuuri and then back at his nails. He didn’t feel right by taking Yuuri’s time and hard work for free. He wanted to give him something back in return, but just what could he do? He stewed in thought as he looked out to the exit. Something anchored him to the shop, he wanted to stay and do more. 

“Thank you for your generosity, Yuuri. I’ll figure out a way to repay you in ways that aren’t monetary.” Viktor cooed. 

Yuuri could now visibly be seen blushing, a peek of scarlet red reached even higher above the mask than before. “I-I look f-forward to it.” He stuttered in reply. 

Yuuri was an enigma and that made the short 45 minutes not quite enough time to get all the questions Viktor had for the man out. The lobby area was clear from any smells of polish or cleaning chemical and still he had the mask on. He’d never get to know if Yuuri’s nose was cute.

Viktor sighed and looked behind him again, “I guess I should be getting back then.” 

Yuuri bowed to him, a first for Viktor, and waved shyly in his direction. “Really, thank you so much for coming and allowing me the opportunity to work on you.” 

Yuuri did not wait to see Viktor start for the door, he immediately threw himself on a small task involving replacing the warm towels at the washing station for the clients. Phichit wouldn’t stand for things ending this way, and truthfully he could feel in his bones that there was something boiling between the two that had yet to unfold. 

“Actually, Mr. Nikiforov,” Phichit began.

“Hmm? Also please, it’s Viktor!” Viktor urged.

How did one guy manage to look so cool that he superseded the sun? Phichit would need to google that later. 

“Where are you staying in town?” Phichit offered coyly. Yuuri nearly dropped the dirty towels on the floor. He immediately scurried to where the wash room was and threw them in, brown eyes brimming with absolute panic. 

“I’m in a western-style accomodation, at the Ritz.” Viktor answered. 

“Do you want to possibly swing by our penthouse instead? This salon isn’t all that Japan has to offer and we’re familiar with the city. We have the room!” Phichit suggested. 

Yuuri had come back just in time to not only hear Phichit inviting Viktor to stay at their place, but also dropped all of the freshly dried hand towels on the floor at the notion. His shoulders were shaking in nerves and fright. What the hell was he doing? Viktor pondered the invitation for a moment before looking over at Yuuri who had just managed to regain his composure as he scurried to pick up the clean towels. 

“Only if I’m not intruding. And if you’re okay with dogs.” Viktor said with a smirk. 

“Of course we are! Yuuri has a poodle himself, his name is Vi-” Phichit began. 

Yuuri immediately went to place a hand over his babbling best friends mouth. “I-it’s fine, of course. You came all this way, who are we to turn you away right?”

Yuuri’s tone was high-pitched and stressed and it peaked Viktor’s interest even further. 

This was his chance to potentially unveil him! His mask still hadn’t been removed and he was just so curious to see what was underneath. 

“I’d be delighted then. I’ll drop by in a few hours once you’ve closed up shop and I get the rest of the accommodation cancelled.” Viktor replied with a warm smile. 

"I'll text you the address!" Phichit said, glancing at the computer screen. "Is this a good contact number for you?" 

Viktor flourished over to them, grabbing a business card and writing down his own personal line. "Save that in both of your phones, okay?" He said.

He waved at the stunned assistant and nail artist as he disappeared through the front doors, the chiming bell at the entrance seemed to sound even louder than before. 

_Viktor Nikiforov agreed and was coming to stay at their place._

* * *

Time flew by and before he knew it, Viktor was pulling up to an equally lavish building illuminated in a warm golden hue. Yuuri wasn’t doing too bad for himself and it certainly showed. Making it through the spinning doors, Viktor looked on to the embellished lobby filled with crystal chandeliers and abstract furniture. The doorman greeted him and immediately gets a few bell boys to fetch his belongings when they ask where he’s headed. 

“Katsuki Yuuri’s suite.” Viktor replied with a smile. The staff look at each other in awe when they realize just who he is and then the onslaught of questions for his picture follow suit. 

“Please Mr. Nikiforov, my daughter is such a huge fan. She’d never believe me!” One staff member exclaims. 

“Perhaps another time, I promise. Right now, I’ve business to attend to.” Viktor said warmly. 

Viktor makes his way along with Makkachin to the elevator that soars him up to the top floor. He checked his phone to be sure he was going up to the correct suite, and he holds on tighter to Makkachin’s leash, “It’s now or never, girl.” 

When he makes it to suite 1129, Viktor promptly knocks on the door and is pleasantly surprised to hear barking on the other side of the door. Phichit had mentioned Yuuri also had a dog, but the name escaped him. The door swings open and Phichit greets Viktor with a hug before diving down to Makkachin. 

“Ahh! It’s the fluff princess herself! Hey Makkachin!” Phichit exclaimed. 

Viktor peeked over to see Yuuri directly behind him in the distance, quickly pulling a mask up to cover his face once again. So he did manage to take off his mask at some point during the day! This just wouldn’t do, Viktor had to know what was beneath. He had to know who he was. 

“Hi Yuuri!” Viktor said as he made his way over. 

Suddenly the barking from before draws closer and a smaller poodle came rushing for Viktor’s feet. 

“Ah! Vicchan, be careful!” Yuuri exclaimed. 

Vicchan? Viktor looked at the smaller pile of fluff that greeted him eagerly, he scooped the dog up and with a delighted expression and pressed his face against its snout. A series of sniffs and licks to his cheek followed. 

“Vicchan! What a cutie you are!” Viktor said. 

“Named only after the best too.” Phichit chimed in as he and Makkachin joined the group.

Viktor looked over at Yuuri who looked as if he was just about to collapse from the embarrassment. It was then that Viktor was able to put the facts together. Vicchan must have been something akin to his own name, meaning Yuuri had named his poodle after him. 

What a delight. 

Makkachin sniffed and pawed at the smaller dog, Viktor placed him down and they went bolting around the space chasing and lapping at each other. 

“Ah! Don’t play too rough now Makka, he’s smaller than you!” Viktor called out to his beloved canine. 

Viktor’s attention was now zoned in on the giggling that came from Yuuri. Watching the two dogs play with each other seemed to have erased any of the tension that he was previously holding. And Viktor took this as the perfect segway into the question he had wanted to ask all day. 

“May I?” Viktor asked, motioning to the face mask. “We’re not near any fumes, chemicals, anything that could obstruct your health right?”

Viktor drew closer, and Yuuri could not help but back up just slightly towards the wall. An impatient, pale, but steady hand lingered at the end of the mask by his chin. Yuuri felt all of his muscles freeze up. On the one hand he wanted to reveal himself to Viktor, but on the other hand he wasn’t sure whether or not he’d be satisfied with what he found underneath. 

Viktor picked up on that nervous energy and smiled encouragingly at him. "You're a mystery Yuuri, and I'd like the pleasure of diving into your secrets." Viktor prompted. It took a few moments before Yuuri swallowed his nerves and obliged.

“I have to warn you, I don’t moisturize like you do.” Yuuri teased to cut through his own self tension. 

Viktor chuckled, “Don’t worry, that’ll change the longer I’m here.” 

Yuuri closed his eyes before completely and finally letting go of the reservations he felt. Viktor carefully tugged at the mask until it rested just beneath Yuuri’s chin. Eyes still closed, Yuuri hadn’t realized he was holding his breath. Viktor wasn’t saying anything. Did he have something on his face? Did a mole or a scar morph onto him suddenly? Did Phichit play another prank on him?

“Wow…” Viktor said softly. Suddenly his hands were gently brushing on his lips and up to his cheeks. “Your skin is phenomenal for not doing any treatments for it.”

_Crap, he was stunning. ___

* * *

____

Later on that evening, Yuuri found himself outside of the familiar guest room door, but he couldn’t bring himself to knock. Viktor requested that he come by because he wanted to use his face as a canvas. Whether or not Yuuri would ever be ready wasn’t up to him because Makkachin was already scratching at the door, signalling for Viktor to open it. 

“Yuuri! Come in, come in!” Viktor said with enthusiasm. 

Yuuri followed and immediately saw a personal station that Viktor had set for his makeup products. Cases upon cases of silver boxes with a multitude of things he’d never worked with before. They were aligned in the box in such uniform detail that Yuuri wouldn’t dare touch it for fear of messing anything up. 

“Are these from your past lines?” Yuuri managed to muster out. 

Viktor nodded before holding up a purple hued stick. “And some new beta products too.” Viktor replied. “Have a seat, I can’t wait to work on you.” 

Viktor angled Yuuri’s face upward, gently studying his features, thinking to himself what a shame it was he didn’t showcase it more on camera. He swore that he never knew the true meaning of natural beauty until his eyes fell upon the man. 

A soft blush formed on his skin, removing his glasses was a dangerous thing to do, his eyes were more doe-like, innocent, and tantalizing all in the same breath. Viktor thought to himself if he wanted to choose a place to drown in, this would be where. 

He cleared his throat before bringing the oil blotter up to Yuuri’s skin. “It’ll feel like a feather, I promise.” Viktor prompted.

Yuuri smiled warmly up at him, “It’s fine, I trust you. Please do your best.” He replied. 

He moved the crisp blotter from his temples, down his jawline and upwards towards his cheeks. Once he was satisfied with what he managed to pull from his pores, Viktor titled Yuuri’s head upward, moving a few strands of longer black hair away from his forehead. 

“Are you ready?” Viktor asked. His breath danced down to Yuuri’s collar bone, it made him shiver. 

“Make me a beautiful pork cutlet bowl.” Yuuri stammered.  
Viktor stopped for a moment before laughing. “A what?” He asked in between giggles. 

“I-I’m sorry my mind just kind of goes to food in really high tense or nervous situations.” Yuuri explained. 

“You don’t have to be nervous with me Yuuri, at this point I think we’re going to be great friends. Don’t you think?” Viktor reassured as he started to work the first base of foundation on Yuuri’s face. “Tell me more about this pork cutlet bowl.” 

* * *

It took some coercion, but Yuuri allowed Viktor to take a picture of his face in full makeup. The red on his lips perked up the luscious way his brown eyes melted against the hues of blue and silver on his eyelids. The contour lines on his sharpened cheekbones and the highlight that accentuated his strong structure made Viktor absolute breathless and he was the one who he done the work!

“I have to share it Yuuri.” Viktor begged. 

Yuuri shook his head as he looked in the mirror, still in awe from the way Viktor had managed to make him look so beautiful. The draw and beauty of makeup never ceased to amaze Yuuri, that’s what drew him to Viktor to begin with. 

“I-I really don’t know Viktor, that’s a lot of pressure. I’ve been fine with hiding my identity that’s kind of my brand.” Yuuri replied. 

“I know, I know, and I’m not asking you to switch up your branding, but Yuuri, look at you. Look at how wonderful you look.” Viktor said, getting closer to him as he peered over Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“But…” Yuuri dropped his voice low for a moment. He wanted a solution because he didn’t want to disappoint Viktor, and he also didn’t want to withhold something Viktor had done from his audience either. 

“If no one knows what you look like, then I won’t even tag you! It’ll be like a mystery who’s who game!” Viktor reasoned. 

“Can we do from the lips down? Is that enough?” Yuuri asked nervously. 

Viktor cropped the picture to where Yuuri had suggested and they both grimaced, it was like chopping up a work of art and only showing a portion of it, there was a bigger terrain to be explored.

And he was right, no one knew what he looked like and the dead give away for him was always his nails of which were not present in the photo. Yuuri looked once more in the mirror, he could see Viktor’s eyes were intensely determined and the grip on his shoulders were firm and understanding. 

Yuuri let out a long exhale before a small smile curved on his red lips. “Okay, let’s do this.” 

“Really?” Viktor asked excitedly. “You’re sure? The minute you feel any trouble comes from it, I promise you it’ll be taken down!” 

The Russian held his breath as he waited for Yuuri to answer him honestly and it rang through and true, “I know that remember, Viktor? I said I trust you.” 

The photo was a big hit and a start to a huge social media phenomenon. Who had Viktor Nikiforov posted on his feed and why weren’t the helpless souls who cried out for his attention the ones in the seat? Beauty editors critiqued Viktor’s work in shining momentum, while fashion editors wanted to know who the stunning beauty was. They wanted to sign Yuuri! 

But the biggest draw of them all was the fateful call Viktor got from an irate Yakov who had finally figured out he was no longer in Russia. 

“You miss a call or two, I let it slide. You skip out on the country then we have a problem!” Yakov screamed into the phone. 

Thankfully Viktor had him on speaker phone before it could cause damage to his ear drums. 

“Now, now, I know you’re upset, but a fan suggested I come here.” Viktor reasoned. 

“If a fan told you to climb the tallest mountain and jump would you do it?” Yakov asked. “You know what don’t answer that! The point is, what are you even doing there Viktor, I told you we have so much to work on!” 

“And I’m working on it here, the new line.” Viktor strung out, he was hoping Yakov would take the bait. 

“Your new line? As in a feasible line we can have up for the next holiday?” Yakov asked, he took it with no hope or mercy of being let go. 

“Yes, and the gentlemen in the photo is helping me out with it. I just need a little time to study the culture here.” What Viktor really meant was studying Yuuri more. “And I can email you my full report and ideas to begin pre-production in about 3 months time.” 

“...You’re willing to take that chance then. 3 months away with no new videos?” Yakov questioned. 

“I’ll do them here, it’ll be vintage Nikiforov, you know how crazy people are for throwbacks nowadays.” Viktor replied for the kill. 

He waited a few moments before he could hear Yakov chuckling. The chuckling turned into a sort of manic laughter until he could hear hiccups of breath and coughing. 

“Three months, Vitya. And if I have nothing by the end of those 90 days, I’m dragging you back here myself.” 

The phone clicked on Yakov’s end without another word. Makkachin quickly leapt up to Viktor’s lap, her happy face conveying the exact feeling Viktor was struggling to release in full. 

“Makkachin, our adventure continues!” Viktor said with delight. 

* * *

Phichit was the one who suggested they go dancing as a proper celebration for Viktor’s new deal after a month of acclimating to their new situation. Yuuri wasn’t so sure about the idea but Viktor seemed more than pleased. He stood in front of the mirror, looking at the wild mess that was his hair. 

“Slick it back.” Phichit said from behind him. 

“How do your steps not make noises!?” Yuuri said clutching onto his chest. 

“Training for when the zombies eventually overtake us. They can smell me but they’ll never see me coming!” Phichit said with a wink. 

He rushed over to Yuuri and took a look at his hair, prompting him to sit as he brought out a comb, driving the front edge of his hair back. 

“Let’s get you ready for a night you won’t forget!” Phichit said. 

“We’re just dancing! What do you mean?!” Yuuri said. 

Phichit looked at Yuuri through the mirror, cocking his hip out to the side. “Really, you don’t want to dive into the “lust after me” eyes you and Viktor have been signaling to each other for days now?” 

Yuuri ran the scenarios in his mind, the past few weeks had felt like a blur. Viktor Nikiforov was co-existing with them in their space after successfully persuading his management team to allow him the time to spend here in order to expand his line. How he was doing that exactly was a mystery to everyone. It had been a weird adjustment having his beauty idol in his living space, but it also somehow made him feel more complete. 

Viktor is an early riser, which made Yuuri suddenly one too. They enjoy a cup of tea together as they watch the sun rise up against the horizon. Yuuri liked to go jogging to keep his mind and body active after sitting for hours on end. Viktor didn’t quite care for running, but they managed to come up with a simple solution: he simply just rode a bike beside him. Both were occasionally night owls together and they would switch off whose room they would bunk up in to talk about their days, their projects, their dreams, and their ambitions. Yuuri found it was so easy to open up to Viktor, and the sentiment was the same for him. 

Makkachin and Vicchan were also bonding at a the speed of light. Wherever she went Vicchan would follow and vice versa. If there were any amount of time where the space was too quiet, Viktor and Yuuri would go searching and find them snuggled together in a corner blissfully sleeping. The two men would snap photos of them desperately trying to contain their excitement.

All in all, the experience was nice. He didn’t know just how much further it would go, but it was nice just being able to exist in the same place as Viktor. He was nice knowing he was only a room away. It was nice knowing he was close. Phichit grabbed on to the tendrils of Yuuri’s hair before patting them down, assuring they wouldn’t be stubborn enough to stick out. 

“Staying silent is just making me even more curious you know Yuuri.” Phichit said sticking his tongue out. “There, you’re gorgeous. By the way, let’s toss out that baby blue tie you have, it’s gross.”

* * *

As they arrived at the club, the first thing Viktor spots is a crowd of people swimming and bending a decent couple blocks away. This clearly was a popular spot to be in and Phichit was the man of the hour here. They walked up to to the red rope where Phichit brandishes three fingers up and points to Yuuri and Viktor. 

“They’re with me.” Phichit said with a smile. 

“Of course Mr. Chulamont, please right this way!” The security guard obliged. 

A chorus of screams and groans come from the direction of the crowd. They begged Phichit to grant them access as well, some were spiteful and asked why he got better treatment, which was something Viktor wondered too. 

“His dad funded this club.” Yuuri whispered into Viktor’s ear. 

“Wow!” Viktor exclaimed. 

The first round of drinks are on Viktor, he insisted after being given the fine opportunity of living with the two of them. It stung Yuuri’s throat going down, but he gladly accepted the alcohol to get through the proximity that he was from the man he’d admired for so long. It didn’t help specifically that Viktor came dressed to kill. Tonight he was wearing a lavender tank top that swung low with sharp black pants that hugged his hips just right, with a blazer that made him look like the man who would come to steal your heart. Yuuri took this chance to take another shot as he tried to settle his own. 

A few more rounds and a subtle red blush began to appear on Yuuri’s cheeks, he unbuttons the first two buttons of his own shirt and gently glides his hand into Viktor’s once Phichit is swept away by another dancer. The music, the atmosphere, the eyes that they’ve been exchanging with each other for the duration of the night, he wanted to take action and he finally felt brave enough to do so. 

“Dance with me.” Yuuri said. 

Viktor agreed and they took to the floor where they glide and dance together in perfect tandem. Viktor’s laughter is infectious as Yuuri meets his moves to his delight. Yuuri can’t help but take control of the dance, and Viktor is more than accommodating as they continue to allow their bodies to move and create a new rhythm with each other. 

“I never pinned you to be quite the dancer, Yuuri.” Viktor yelled through the madness. 

Yuuri pulled the Russian in closer by clenching onto the fabric of the front of his shirt tugging him in, with a smirk, “It’s a side I don’t show the world, only you’re aware of it.” 

Viktor swore his head was going to pop off from how amazingly forward Yuuri was being after weeks of being timid, and he loved it. There was no time to overthink, no time to wonder what was right or what was wrong, they were drowning in each other that night on the dance floor and they weren’t asking for anyone to help them resurface.

By morning, the first thing Yuuri notices is his head pounding in pain. The craziness of the club far gone and the remnants of the night aching through his muscles, how he had gotten back alive was a mystery to him. Sunlight is the enemy and he wished at that moment he had chosen to install blackout curtains. He tries to move, but there’s something on him. He feebly tries to grab for his glasses which are precariously on his night stand, and when his vision adjusts he lets out an audible gasp. 

A stream of silver hair covers his bare chest, and it takes him a long second to realize he isn’t wearing any clothes besides his boxers. His heart starts pounding and Yuuri very quickly realizes that Viktor is laying on him. He tries his best to move out of position to allow Viktor the space, but Viktor moves and moans, his arms gently wrapping around Yuuri. 

“Not yet, just a little while longer.” Viktor whispered. 

“Eh?!” Yuuri replied. 

His heart is working over time, he’s close, too close. He’s not used to how close he is, and Yuuri can feel his entire body burning up. It only takes a few more moments until Viktor comes to, a soft yawn leaves his lips and he sits upright. Viktor’s wearing Yuuri’s button up shirt, the sleeves just a little tight around his wrists. 

Viktor gets up and goes straight for the mirror, Yuuri immediately notes that he doesn’t have pants on and to his modest horror he notices tiny black underwear. When Viktor faces him, Yuuri is hit with a vision that he compares to looking at a God among earth. The button up shirt exposes his entire chest, his abs, he can see the lining that structured and led to Viktor’s hips. He’s absolutely dangerous to be around at this very moment. 

Viktor’s gaze meets his, an embarrassed smile creeps up as he laughs and brandishes a hand to rub the back of his neck. “I guess we had quite the night.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Spotted** Russia's beauty emperor Viktor Nikiforov dances the night away with a mystery man. Just who is it that he's in cahoots with and how serious is it? Tune in next time to find out!


End file.
